The Inferno
by cakebythepound
Summary: <html><head></head>A hot night in the prison turns into a steamy one for Rick and Michonne. (One shot. Pure smut. Seriously, kids, this isn't for you.)</html>


_**A/N: I've been going back and forth with whether to post this one, but hell, why not? Enjoy at your own risk, haha. -Ash**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Inferno<strong>

He stood nervously at the threshold of her cell, awaiting the invitation to come in. It came almost immediately when she replied with a nearly cheerful, "Yep."

He walked in, finding her sprawled across her bed, her head hanging off the edge. "Hey," he chuckled, amused to find her in such a strange position. He eyed the entire length of her body, from her hair almost touching the floor, to her bare feet, grazing the concrete wall beside her. He gave extra notice to her cleavage on prominent display due to her arrangement. She wore a tank top and obviously had no bra on underneath. It was already hot in the prison, but the sight of all this was not easing matters at all.

She didn't move from her spot at all, but offered him a small upside down smile. "Hey."

"Comfortable?"

"Not particularly," she sighed, almost exhausted by the very action. "I don't understand how it's so hot."

He nodded, feeling drained by the heat himself. He had just taken a shower, but his plaid shirt was practically clinging to him already, and he wasn't sure whether his curls were damp with water or sweat at that point. "Georgia summers are no joke," he eventually offered quietly, looking down at his boots so as not to stare at her chest. "It's probably cooler outside than in here."

She smirked but didn't respond. She noted the book he was toting and realized he'd come to return what he borrowed. "How'd you like it?"

He looked down at her copy of The Inferno, remembering that had been his whole reason for standing in her cell. "It was interesting. To say the least."

"Makes you wonder, doesn't it?"

"If we somehow entered some hidden circle of hell?" he chuckled, placing the book on her desk, alongside the others. "Yes, it did."

From what little she knew of Rick, she found it hard to believe that someone like him deserved the fate he'd been resigned to. He was a good dude. Most of the people in the prison were. But she enjoyed the philosophical questions, and wondered if he would play along. "What was your sin?"

He had to stop himself from smiling as his eyes studied her body a bit more. Her strong arms, spanning the length of her bed. The bit of skin that peeked from the bottom of her tank top. Her stallion-like thighs covered in those impossibly tight pants. He imagined what it would feel like having them wrapped around his waist. "Lust," he returned in a hoarse whisper. He didn't even feel guilty about it.

She appreciated his answer, as it was hers too, if she had to choose. She had been wondering about Rick for months now. What kind of person he had been before everything happened. Who would he be if his wife hadn't died. She heard through the grapevine that he went crazy after that, but something told her that that streak had always been there. Maybe it had been restrained by domestic duties, but she had decided in the first days she met him that he was a wild one.

"You ever done anything crazy because of it?" she wondered out loud.

He stopped browsing her other reading selections and looked back at her. He finally took a seat in the chair at her desk, realizing that she wanted to have a conversation. "Because of lust?"

She kept her eyes on him, noting that he was even attractive from her upside down view. She nodded.

"I don't think so." His southern drawl seemed to warm the room even more, even as his voice sounded thick with regret. "How 'bout you?"

"I've done a lot of things," she returned with a playful smirk. "Now I wish I'd done more."

"Hey. Your life didn't end just because the world did."

"This is true," she allowed contemplatively.

"I wish I could add some of my new mistakes to the old batch."

"You should stop letting them make you think you've slipped, Rick. None of them could do any better."

"You weren't here for most of it," he looked down to the floor as he tried not to think of his many, many wrong moves. "People have died because of me."

"People have lived because of you."

He looked back up at her, unsure of why she was being so encouraging. He had never known her to be so talkative, much less... nice. He didn't think she was mean, necessarily, but she seemed like someone that didn't have time for his bullshit. Which was why he mostly tried to stay out of her way. "You're right," he conceded quietly. "Doesn't make me feel any better, though."

"You're a masochist," she simpered.

"I haven't enjoyed much lately," he admitted, "but I'm not a masochist."

"I'm sitting here trying to offer you solace and you refuse to take it. You are."

"'And she to me, "There is no greater woe than in misery to remember the happy time.'" He looked at her proudly, knowing she would instantly recognize the line.

"Oh, you're gonna quote Dante like you're some kinda expert now," she teased him with a roll of her sultry eyes. "All right."

"Seemed fitting."

She finally pulled herself from her upside down position and sat upright on the bed. He watched her intently as she did so, admiring the way her muscles contracted as she moved, the way her nipples hardened as her breasts shifted to their new position. He involuntarily licked his lips as he studied her skin.

She didn't miss the look on his face as she got a proper view of him now. But her feelings matched everything he was conveying. He was sexy to her, even in all his apparent sadness. She felt connected to him, she felt like they could use one another. She was attracted to him.

"Rick, when's the last time you had sex?" she inquired boldly, her eyes fixated on his lovely lips. She thought about what they'd feel like between her legs.

"What was that?" he continued to eye her.

"I'm quite certain you heard me."

He cleared his throat, unsure of how to respond. The last time he had sex and the last time he had good sex were two very different instances. "I dunno," he croaked out tensely. "It's been a while..."

She knew that much. She wasn't sure why he was avoiding answering the question. "It's been two years for me," she revealed fearlessly. "I was going through a phase right before everything happened. Didn't feel confident, didn't feel sexy. I regret that shit now," she intimated with a rueful smile.

He gazed at her, unsure of how Michonne could ever feel insecure, looking the way she did. She was the personification of everything he deemed sexy in a woman. "I find that hard to believe."

"It's true."

"And you're back to feeling good again," he guessed.

She offered a small shrug. "I'm getting there."

"It's been about a year and a half for me," he eventually offered softly. "When Judith was conceived."

She nodded, figuring that had been the case. Everything she knew about Rick and Lori's relationship, she guessed he probably hadn't been screwing his pregnant wife. "That's a long time."

"Feels even longer when you're lonely." He sighed heavily and glanced at the floor again, as if he were asking it why he felt so honest around her.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"You know everyone thinks you and Andrea were..."

She scoffed at the insinuation. "I do know that, thank you. Although I thought you were above that kind of nonsense."

"I didn't say I thought it."

"But you've thought about it," she knew.

"Well I'm not dead," he smiled at her playfully. He wasn't sure where it came from, but he suddenly felt a bit more sure of himself. "When you first came to the prison and we were out in the yard and I had to feel your body for bites... it was kinda over for me then."

"What's that supposed to mean," she laughed out loud.

"I knew I wanted you right then and there."

"I had to have smelled like shit," she remembered with another chuckle.

"Oh, you did," he smiled. "But I couldn't have cared less. Your skin felt like silk in my hands."

"Why didn't you ever say anything before? That was months ago."

"Biding my time," he smirked. "I was making you want me first."

"Oh, okay." She couldn't stop herself from grinning at him. "You sure did get cocky within the past few minutes." And she liked it. A lot. "You've thought about me naked, Rick?"

He nodded as his eyes involuntarily moved down the length of her body. He was most definitely thinking about it now. "I feel like I'm playin' Truth or Dare without any dares," he laughed tiredly.

She eyed his lips again before licking her own. "I got a dare for you."

"Is that so?"

She pulled herself forward on the bed so that her feet were touching the floor. Their knees were only a few inches apart as she locked eyes with him. "I dare you to fuck me."

He looked back at her curiously, unsure of whether she was actually serious. Before that night, he didn't know her to be anything but. But if she wasn't, he had to know before he made a move. "I don't believe you."

She quirked an eyebrow at his response and decided to call him calling her bluff. She stood up to unbutton and lower her pants, keeping her gaze on him from start to finish. "How about now."

It was his turn to lick his lips, watching as she stood there in just a tank top and a thong. He could feel himself beginning to harden already. "You sure you want this?" He said it as though he were offering her a warning.

"If you think you're ready for this."

He enjoyed her confidence, but he was going to make it his mission to wipe that smug grin off of her face. He stood from his chair, stepping out of his boots as he closed the small space between them. As he approached, she expected him to kiss her, but she found herself gasping in surprise when she felt his fingers graze her other lips.

"You're gonna have to be quiet," he smiled at her reaction.

"And you're gonna have to warn me before you do that," she whispered.

"Well what's the fun in that?" He pulled her panties to the floor in one fell swoop, admiring the beauty of her bald pussy as he came back up. He wanted to give it a lick right then, but bypassed it and stood up again so that they were face to face.

She grabbed his head by his curls and pulled him into a kiss. He tasted of toothpaste while her tongue had remnants of some strawberry candy on it. Their tongues sloppily danced with one another for a few seconds before his hands went roaming over her slit. She couldn't concentrate on the kiss anymore and was just moaning into his mouth at a certain point.

"Sorry," she smiled when she realized she was making too much noise for the quiet cellblock.

"Sit," he directed.

She did as told, sitting back on the bed with her legs wide open. He moved to the bed himself, hovering over her to resume their kiss. His hand continued to explore every crevice of her smooth center, her writhing and contorting to every move his fingers made. She hadn't been finger fucked since college, but she would've been quite satisfied if that's all they did that night.

She began to unbutton his shirt as he moved over her clit repeatedly, then pushed two of his fingers into her center. She felt herself becoming wet already and she had to bite her lip to keep from crying out. His free hand moved up her shirt, flicking at her already hard nipples until she pulled out of their kiss.

"What's wrong," he asked, pausing with her.

Breathless, she finished her task of removing his shirt. "Nothing."

He smiled at the fact that she just wanted him naked too. He licked his fingers as she undid his pants as well. "Mmm."

He was nasty and she loved it. She knew he'd had a side to him that no one else had seen. "You're dangerous," she grinned.

"Turn around," he instructed in a low, sexy whisper.

She smiled wickedly at him and got on all fours, facing away from him. Spreading her knees widely, she lingered near the edge of the bed, opening herself to him. Her palms pushed into the mattress, helping her to maintain her balance. She turned her head to the side, waiting for him to make his move.

He unconsciously licked his lips at her perfect ass, and then kneeled on the floor. Softly, he fondled her rear, squeezing it beneath his gentle, calloused hands, feathering it with sweet kisses. Dipping his head, he teasingly breathed hot air against her tender lips, smiling as she twitched, eager with anticipation. Soon, his fingers parted them, allowing himself a view of her beautiful, pink center. His tongue dipped into her warmth, offering a small preview of the pleasure that was to come as he licked a trail from her center up along her crack.

She moaned softly.

"Touch yourself," he instructed further. "I wanna watch." She contorted so that her head rest against the mattress, her ass still in the air, and pushed her arm underneath her body until her fingers found the right spot. Softly, she glided two fingers into her moist folds, rubbing them back and forth. She was becoming hotter and wetter by the second.

He relieved her fingers of their duty, replacing them with his own again. She growled into the bed, biting her lip hard as she thrust her ass back against his hand. She squeezed his fingers tight, until her insides were flushed with heat and intense bliss. When she finally stopped quivering, he slid his fingers out and licked them clean. She was too exhausted to lift her head, so he gave her a minute to catch her breath.

"You okay?" he grinned cockily, watching her body move up and down as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Just take off your pants," she commanded with a tired smirk, turning to face him. She watched as he gladly obeyed, standing from the bed to let his Levis fall from his hips. He was so sexy to her, all tall and lean and bowlegged. To top it off, his dick was pointing straight out in his boxers, and it turned her on beyond belief. She wanted nothing more than him inside her. "Your drawers too, Grimes."

"You take off your shirt," he returned as he removed his briefs.

She did so without hesitation, and finally, they were both fully naked. He was fixated on her breasts, big drops of chocolate with her nipples pointed straight towards him. And she studied his cock, which she expected to be long, like him, but it was the perfect girth in its hardness.

She knelt on the bed so that they were face to face and kissed him again, this time a little less ferociously. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so that their bodies were pressed together. It was uncomfortably hot, but she didn't care. Everything about him made her feel good.

"You want it from the back?" She already knew the answer, but enjoyed the way he nodded, as if in a daze. She got back into position and waited for him to enter her. He seemed to be taking his time, though, kissing along her shoulders, caressing the sides of her body. She could feel his hard dick everywhere but inside her and it was driving her crazy. It grazed her ass and she almost begged him to just enter her. "Please," she whispered.

With an amused smile, he guided himself into her, sliding in and out of her easily because she was so wet. He thrust into her at a steady pace for a while, holding her hips against him as she rocked with him. His finger crawled around front to massage her clit, his continuous strokes causing that familiar ache to come back to her.

"Yes," she hissed softly. "Harder…" She swiveled her hips to meet his rhythm, coaxing him with her seductive pants.

He quickened his pace, thrusting as far into her as he could go. It was an amazing feeling, having him swallowed deep inside her. He knew exactly how to roll his hips so that he deliciously rubbed against her sensitive inner walls.

The slapping sound of their bodies crashing into one another was likely unmistakable to anyone outside her cell, but neither of them could care less. It only made it hotter to them. The way her ass jiggled in his hands made him move faster, harder, he was nearly on top of her instead of behind her, both of them in the edge of falling apart in ecstasy. He leaned down to kiss her back, his tongue licking up along her spine, causing her to shiver. Michonne wasn't much of a screamer, but she could feel herself on the verge as Rick pounded into her.

"Rick…"

He loved hearing his name on her lips, her voice thick with the agony of pleasure. His only reply was a quiet groan as he slid into her, his skin hot and glistening with sweat from his exertion. His free hand gently squeezed her breast, teasing her nipple between his fingers. He knew she was on the edge – he was too, and he wasn't ready for this to end quite yet. He didn't know when he'd get the chance to do this again. Suddenly, he pulled out of her completely.

"Turn around," he instructed gently. She did as he asked, laying flat on her back, spreading her legs eagerly, with her knees bent in the air. He held her legs apart, just staring at her beautiful, aching pussy. It was soaking wet, thirsty for him to fill her completely. She bucked her hips up toward him, desperate.

He leaned down slowly, breathing against her stomach. He licked her flesh torturously slow, kneading circles around her belly button with his tongue. She breathed deeply, closing her eyes, trying to imagine him inside her again. He raised his head back up, grinning seductively at her. His finger danced over her thigh, down into the crease of her leg, very lightly roaming over her lips. She moved her hips up again, trying to rub herself against his finger.

"Nope," he teased her.

She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Somehow, he had mastered the art of self-control and she hated him for it. "Rick," she pleaded a little louder than she should have.

He pulled her hips closer to the edge and rubbed his erection against her center. She thrust her crotch against him desperately, her heart pounding inside her chest. Her skin was hot, burning with desire for the man looming over her. She was in such a state of ecstasy she could hardly breathe. He held her hips captive as he massaged his shaft against her clit.

"You're killing me…" she whimpered pathetically, sucking air into her lungs.

Slowly, mercilessly, he glided along the outside of her tender, hot core. But he wouldn't allow himself to penetrate. Not yet.

"Fuck," she breathed, clawing at the sheet.

He was in love with every minute of this torture, lightly circling her nipples with the index finger of his free hand. "You still with me?"

"Goddamn it, Rick," she growled at last, her hips bucking wildly. "Please," she pleaded.

Finally, just when she thought she might die from this agony, he pushed himself inside her again, plunging deeply into her hot core. He lowered his head and began to kiss at her neck, enjoying the salty taste of her sweat. He continued down her chest, sucking her breasts hungrily while her fingers tangled themselves in his unruly curls.

Her face was drenched with pleasure, her eyes cloudy with lust, and at last, he felt her orgasm. Just a few seconds later, he released as well, filling her with his warm seed. Her skin tingled with the most intense sensation she could ever remember having, and she growled, her fingers yanking at the sheet. He, too, felt a blinding intensity rip through his body as he shuddered inside her.

As she came down from her high, she stared straight into his eyes as he pulled out of her slowly. "Shit," she breathed, her hand on her forehead, her chest heaving up and down. "That was… fuck." She didn't even have words to describe it.

Rick nodded and licked his lips, echoing her sentiment. "Yeah. It was." He was breathing heavily, too, resting his hands against the bed for support. She let her legs collapse together, and he helped pull her up in a sitting position.

"You're rude," she told him seriously, even though she meant it as a joke. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could've taken from him.

He stood from the bed, obviously satisfied with himself and began to find his clothes. "I tried to warn you, didn't I?"

"Yeah… I suppose you did," she allowed, eyeing him before he could put his clothes back on. As he began to re-dress, she noticed the red marks on her breasts, where his lips had sucked her blood to the surface. "Seriously?"

He turned to the sound of her voice, but was unable to contain his smile at the sight of her still sitting there naked. "What's wrong?"

"You left little hickeys all over my tits."

"Is someone else gonna be looking at your tits in the next few days?" His tone was sarcastic, but he really did want an answer to that question. If so, he was glad he left them.

"That's none of your business," she smirked.

"Well, if they ask, make sure you let them know exactly who put 'em there." She eyed him for a beat too long and he looked back at her, bemused. "What?"

"You're different than I thought you'd be. In bed."

"I don't know how to take that."

"Take it as a compliment," she assured him. She stood up to pull her panties back on, noticing that she still felt tender from their activities. "Next time, we're gonna have to warm up first."

As he stood there buttoning his shirt, he smiled at her choice of words. "Next time, huh?"

With one swift motion, she pulled him close to her by the tail of his shirt, then taking hold of his curls to pull him into a kiss. He tasted like her now, which made her smile into his mouth as she pressed her body into his. Their tongues wrestled for a long time, him gently sucking at hers until she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. She stared at him as they pulled apart breathlessly. "Yes. Next time."


End file.
